Atomo World Disaster 2
by Yoshi-Kirby
Summary: ABY and MY must stop the evil yoshies again in the fight for Atomo World. However, a helpful yoshi of hope helps out. I feel stupid because I forgot a whole freaken chapter!
1. Another Adventure

**Atomo World Disaster 2:**

**A Yoshi of Hope And Destruction**

CY (Chamelion Yoshi), VY (VolcanoYoshi), SY (Seismic Yoshi), TY (Tsunami Yoshi), and EY (ElectroYoshi) are back for another attempt to destroy Atomo World. Will ABY (Atomic Black Yoshi) and MY (Missile Yoshi) stop them this time? Well, with another yoshi joining the good side, they might beat them, but something is planned...

I will write this is part-play form. Yoshies speaking will be shown seperate.

We start off with ABY meeting up with MY, who has already sensed the reappearance of the yoshies.

MY: I know they're back again.

ABY: Who's back again?

MY: The evil yoshi group from last time.

ABY: How do you know?

MY: Just look out in the distance.

ABY looks out in the distance, and he sees large thunderclouds zooming around the area. He's stunned by the results.

ABY: I can't believe it. We killed them last time. How'd they come back?

MY: I'm not sure, but we'd better check this out and beat them again!

ABY: As much as we know, they could all be together this time.

MY: Well, that doesn't matter. We have to go either way.

ABY: You're right. I just wish another yoshi would join us. It would make this adventure easier.

MY: I know what you mean.

They go off to what may be their toughest adventure ever.


	2. A Yoshi of Hope

The thunderstorms start to intensify. More lightning begins to strike, starting to produce temporary wildfires that burn the small clusters of bushes to a crisp. Luckily, nobody is being affected. ABY and MY take the safest way by going around all of the storms.

ABY: We better go around this storm. Remember what happened last time?

MY: That lightning strike hurt!

ABY: We might need another yoshi to join us if we want to go through this storm.

Just then, a bright flash of light blinds everything in the area. When it starts to fade away, a yoshi appears. When the yoshi touches the ground, the light disappears. It's a girl yoshi that's pure white, has wings, an overgrown tail, and blue eyes. ABY is concerned, yet surprised.

ABY: Who are you?

MY: You look like you're an angel or something.

AY: That's right. I am Angel Yoshi, or AY. I'm a travelling yoshi that's trying to find peace in another settlement. My old one was ruled by a harsh king yoshi. I was one of the unique yoshies born there. I had wings ever since I was born. I managed to escape during the last recent war for peace.

ABY: So your life has been harsh during all of your life?

AY: Well, there was a moment of silence and peace, but the king returned and continued the harsh ruling.

ABY: It's mainly peaceful around here. You can live here!

AY: However, there has been a good side to the harsh ruling. It has gave me practice in fighting skills. I've been known as one of the best fighters in the galaxy.

ABY: I'm on a quest to destroy the group of yoshies that have terrorized my world for the second time. We could use you on our quest.

AY: I'll come with you.

ABY: Really? Thanks! Okay evil yoshi group, you're going down!

AY has joined an adventure that she won't soon forget. The three walk along until they are halted by three giant snakes. They start to slowly blend in with the surroundings, but ABY attacks first by firing a quick atomic beam at one of the snakes, and it makes a direct hit and prevents the color blending plan. The snake falls over, but gets back up and charges. However, it's stopped short by a high-explosive missile by MY. This time, the snake doesn't get back up. Another one charges, but AY intercepts it with a claw slash, three twirling kicks, and then a large tail whip. The snake hits the ground, and ABY finishes it off with a stab to the neck. The third one bites ABY without notice, and he falls to ground. He quickly gets back up to retaliate with multiple slashes to the head, then drills the other one through the snake's head, killing it in a shower of blood. He checks the bite mark to see no real harm done, and they move on.

ABY: These snakes must've came from CY, or Chamelion Yoshi. When we encounter him, be very cautious because he can keep changing colors to blend in with the environment in less than a second. To make it worse, he can constantly change his color.

AY: Those snakes were too easy! I need bigger things to fight.

MY: It'll get difficult.

A yoshi is in the distance.

ABY: That must be one of them. Let's get him, but go silently.

As they advance closer, the yoshi disappears. AY is confused.

AY: Did he just... disappear?

ABY: That's one of CY's tricks. He's well blended into the background. Expect anything at anytime.

ABY is hit by CY. He gets right back up and swings all around him. AY is hit next, but still stands.

AY: It looks like we're in for a fight I won't soon forget.


	3. An Enemy to Ally

Angel Yoshi gets mad after taking the hit, but stays calm. When she whips that large heavy tail around, she feels something hard hit it. CY has been hit, and temporarily exposes his camouflaged body. This leaves enough time for ABY to shoot an atomic blast, and it makes a direct his. However, the beam of radioactive heat splatters a little on AY's tail, sending her jumping a little. When it quickly cools down, she stops.

ABY: Sorry AY.

AY: Nothing serious. It'll pass in a few minutes.

CY, splattered with the atomic beam, feels his body heat up and starts to dissolve the thick skin. He starts to shake it off and ABY delivers a slash, throwing him up.

MY: May I do the honors?

ABY: It's all to you now.

MY fires a high-explosive missile with exceptional aim, sending CY spinning everywhere into the ground. Amazingly, he slowly gets back up and uses his blending ability to create a hypnotic spinning spiral. AY resists the hypnotic trick, but ABY and AY hit the ground. AY tries something and falls to the ground as well. When CY thinks he has them all, he advances closer with his claws ready to kill. When he's in striking range, AY's trick works. She spins around with the tail and sends CY to the ground. ABY and MY come to their senses after the collision. With CY unable to move from the impact onto the legs, ABY advances closer with his claw looking down.

ABY: Haven't you realized that we're just going to beat you again? I don't see why you even want this place.

CY: You obviously don't know the story.

ABY: What story? Is this a lie to make your life last longer?

CY: There's no lies.

There's a short pause.

CY: We live here.

ABY: You're lying!

CY: No really! We live on the other side of this world. We've kept that concealed because we didn't want your side of the world to come after us. They've been known to keep gaining power and wanting to eliminate the weak and different. I'm guessing that includes you. We've gained our powers from a special yoshi scientist. He's been with us for some time, and he made our powers come true. If it wasn't for you, then the growing power of the great Atomo Army would've been stopped, ending all of this.

ABY: We thank you for your information. Even though I consider you an enemy, I will not kill you.

AY and MY are surprised.

AY: Are you insane?

MY: Yeah ABY. That's nuts!

ABY: You two aren't thinking. CY sounds like he's telling the pure truth. If the Atomo Army does want to make this place an area of misery and everyone is completely related, then that means they could also come after us.

MY: But we're heroes!

ABY: That doesn't mean that they won't kill us. We're different!

CY: Exactly! We weren't meant to be your enemy. We truly thought that you were from the Atomo Army.

ABY: CY, You will live. In fact, we can use your help when you get fully healed. Since you can use practical invisibility, you can sneak into the Atomo World headquarters and find out about this.

CY: Something that I will accomplish. Don't worry ABY. I won't let you down. Just remember that the other yoshies in our group will not believe you. Take extreme caution.

ABY: Thanks CY.

They all leave, ABY, AY, and MY in one way, and CY in the other.

AY: Do you really think he's telling the truth?

ABY: Only CY and fate decide this.

MY: What if they come for us?

ABY: There's only one thing for us to do. We'd have to fight back.

They walk along until they get to the Land of Volcanoes.


	4. Another Ally

ABY, MY, and AY have reached the Land of Volcanoes. A constant flow of lava blocks the way, but the jump is easy and they move on. More volcanoes start to erupt. As lava starts to slowly flow in many directions, it starts to cover the area. A thin path starts to appear after the last eruption. They wait a few minutes. The eruptions calm down the the path looks clear.

AY: Is this common?

ABY: Whenever VolcanoYoshi is around, they are. Beware of his abilities to control lava and temperature. If he shoots you with it, it'll send you jumping and running everywhere. In fact, he blasted me into the lava, but I quickly jumped out of it. It didn't do much.

AY: How did you defeat him last time?

MY: I shot him with four liquid hydrogen missiles. It instantly shut off his heating abilities, making him completely vulnerable.

ABY: He'll be expecting it this time, but I have a different idea.

Small earthquakes start to occur.

ABY: Prepare for volcanic activity!

A volcano erupts close by. Out from the top of it comes VolcanoYoshi (VY) without notice. He slashes ABY, who hits the ground hard.

ABY: VY, we mean you no harm. We're not your true enemies.

VY: Then who is?

ABY: CY told us that the Atomo Army attacked you. He also said you and your yoshi friends live here.

VY: That's true. What's it to you?

ABY: I'm not out to kill you guys. When you attacked us, I didn't know you were wanting to attack the Atomo Army. I hated them because they think they can take care of everything without help.

VY: Now I'm curious. You're saying that you attacked us because you thought that we were attacking just your place. We hate the Atomo Army.

ABY: We've also gotten word that they may take over Atomo World itself. If that happens, then this place will be completely worthless. CY is currently infiltrating the Atomo World headquarters to see if they really are planning a world-scale attack. How can you help?

VY: Well, I can attack their unsuspecting forces directly because my body is made of intense heat and they won't know how to react without their guns. When I find CY, we'll go together.

ABY: That'll work perfectly.

VY: Wait a minute. How do I know that this is true? Is this girl yoshi from the Atomo Army? Could Missile Yoshi be from the Atomo Army? How do I know... Uh, what was I asking again?

ABY: Uh, you were asking us to see if you wanted to join our revolt against the Atomo Army. The answer is yes.

VY: Awesome! I'll get right to my duty.

VY uses his amazing sensing powers to locate the Atomo Army headquarters.

ABY: We just might have a chance of saving our world.

AY's body starts to glow a little.

AY: I feel an outbreak of energy within me. These are very common. Now my temper is fragile, so if I'm attacked or angered, disaster could break out.

Large flaming dragons arise from the volcanoes. They start to shoot beams of lava at AY. Her swift movement keeps her from being hit. As she closes in for a kill, lava strikes her side, and she falls to the ground. The energy unleashes.

AY: I feel, the change!


	5. AY's Inner Power

From the last chapter, you saw that VY joined ABY, AY, and MY in a revolt against the Atomo Army. After the decision was made, large flaming dragons appeared out of the cones of the volcanoes. AY's energy is about to burst if the weak bond was broken. When AY was attacked, the energy unleashed within.

ABY: What's going on?

AY: Stay back! The change is happening!

AY goes through a large change. The wings turn black, as well as the skin on the bottom side. Her blue eyes turn a fluorescent neon blue, as well as the little spikes on the back of her head. To make the change short, AY has turned to Dark AY. After the change, a large circle of energy with the edge of a blade shoots out like a growing sphere, destroying everything in its way. ABY and AY take cover, but the dragons' heads are cleanly cut off. After the energy burst, Dark AY calms down. The temporary change reverses and Dark AY is back to AY.

ABY: Did you just turn into something very ferocious that isn't yourself?

AY: Well, I was made with this ability for defense. However, the energy constantly builds up and eventually erupts. I can keep the new change for as long as I want, but it takes more energy to keep it up. When the change stops, I have to wait until it recharges.

ABY: How long does it take to rebuild this burst of energy?

AY: It greatly varies, but the main thing that decides the factor or not is if the area is in darkness or light. Since I'm the angel of what is known as, "The Two Yoshies of Light and Darkness", I rebuild my energy in light.

ABY: So what's the other yoshi's name?

AY: He's known as Devil Yoshi, or DY. It's known that if we fuse together in some magical way, we make a gray yoshi that's known to destroy any kind of evil. The thing is... we hate each other.

ABY: So the only way to fuse together in my guess is to form a friendly bond.

AY: That could be true, but I'm not sure.

ABY looks around.

ABY: Do you know where MY went?

AY: I have no clue. I thought he was with us.

ABY: He must be looking for yoshies to revolt against the Atomo Army.

AY: That could be true. Do you think DY could be on this world?

ABY: Who knows? He might be, he might not.

AY: Ok, let's get back on schedule. We need to find more yoshies to go against the Atomo Army. Let's go!

ABY and AY take off, but where's MY?...


	6. SY Joins the Team

ABY and AY are searching together. They look at each other in the eyes for an occasional moment, then continue. Finally, they see a yoshi alone in the distance.

AY: Can you tell who that is?

ABY: I can't tell from here, but if we get closer, we should.

As they get closer, they hear something else from behind them. It sounds like a large group of something. ABY and AY quickly take cover in a small pit. As they see it cross, they realize it's no other than... the Atomo Army! They march by, and ABY and AY remain unseen.

AY: What could they be doing?

ABY: I don't know, but we must stay sharp.

They emerge from the pit to seek out the yoshi they saw. They catch up with none other than Seismic Yoshi (SY).

ABY: SY, we mean no harm to you, but help.

SY quickly turns around. He calms down, and begins to talk back.

SY: What do you mean you're helpful to me?

ABY: Ever heard of the Atomo Army?

SY: Yes, they invaded us and greatly affected us. I was one of the lucky survivors.

ABY: Well, I'm going against the Atomo Army along with VY and CY. I'd expect you to join. We saw some of them pass by not too long ago.

SY: Oh no. This isn't good. Quickly we must attack that small army you spotted. That's a scouting army. If they get away with information about us, then they will finish us off.

ABY: What'd you do that made them come after you?

SY: Well, our first army attacked the Atomo Army. At first, we were killing them. Then, a surprise attack on our base forced us to draw back. That was the turning point of the war. We surrendered and most of us were killed. However, I managed to escape. Now they're out to seek the survivors and finish us off.

AY: That's so wrong!

SY: Well, with you and your new partner AY, we'll be able to take them on. Now we need to go find that army!

ABY, AY, and SY travel off. They finally catch up with the scouting army. They get closer... closer... then boom! One of the Atomo Army soldiers is taken down by ABY. The other soldiers are alerted and retaliate. With their spears straight forward, they close in. SY sends out a shockwave to stun them. ABY and AY jump up and come down together. When one of the Atomo Army yoshies faces his spear up, ABY senses one bad cut that'll hurt in the morning... Well, AY grabs him and pulls him away. SY then stuns them with another shockwave. AY releases ABY who comes down with a slash to another one of the Atomo Army yoshies. Yes, as usual, blood flies everywhere. Another one intercepts ABY and knocks him back with the back of his spear. This is when ABY feels like it's time to use his special sword that can fire beams. It's the regenating Atom Beam Blade (or ABB). The Atomo Army yoshies feel frightened, but continue to move in. ABY swings the blade, throwing a beam. it slices right through the other yoshies. It gets all quiet. A shower of blood covers the area.

ABY: Glad that's over.

AY: I know. However, I'm sure that they'll really be looking for us now.

SY: Once they find something, they never give up to do the right thing with it. In this case it means destroying us.

Something else is heard in the distance. It sounds like another large army. ABY is ready for anything. When they advance closer, it's another pack of Atomo Army yoshies. With the ABB still at hand, he waits to strike. One thing he doesn't realize... it's a big army. ABY's unknowingness (i'm not sure that's a word, but oh well) puts him in a bad spot when he attacks. AY and SY attack as well. ABY appears surrounded before he whips his ABB around, sending a circular beam of energy around him. When he thought it was over, the Atomo Army yoshies play smart and duck under. AY uses her tail to keep the other yoshies off of her. SY flies to amazing heights and begins to dive and an increasing speed. ABY is finally hit so many times, he falls. AY sees this and makes a meteor-like crush to blast everyone back. ABY gets to his feet in a little bit of blood and pain, but continues to fight. ABY knows that he's outnumbered, but still continues to fight for his life. AY feels her great surge of energy again and lets it burst. The great change from AY to Dark AY occurs. Everyone except ABY is amazed. ABY is just happy it happened. When the other yoshies see this, they go right for her. She fires her Beam of Void Existence, which is a dark purple beam of electric bolts that make a huge explosion on contact. They are thrown back and scattered all over the place.

ABY: Now that's a beam.

Dark AY: I know. It's very deadly. Watch this.

Dark AY charges her Beam of Void Existence. When the yoshi soldiers get up, Dark AY's beam is now a gigantic ball of purple electric beams. when it makes contact to the ground, it begins to act like a vacuum, sucking up everything. Most of the yoshi soldiers are sucked up. ABY and SY avoid the black hole. After it has sucked up so much, it ruptures in explosions, throwing things everywhere.

ABY: That's a pulse!

The remaining yoshi soldiers are together and weak. SY's great dive causes a crack on the land, making a fissure-like hole. The soldiers fall into the pratical bottomless pit.

ABY: We've conquered amazing troubles! We're unstoppable!

AY: I wouldn't say that.

SY: We might be strong, but we need all of our yoshi herd to beat virtually anything.

ABY: SY, you'll be joining us on our journey. You can help encourage TY and EY into helping.

SY: That's all fine with me. I'll be ready.

With everything all set up, ABY, AY, and SY leave for another helping yoshi. This is when something unusual happens. When ABY and AY are travelling close together, a small streak of energy transfers from ABY to AY, then back. AY backs up some to stop the energy transfer.

AY: I have no clue what that was, but I feel energized.

ABY: I do too. I have no idea what's going on.

That's another mystery that has yet to be solved.


	7. Mission Success?

Yes, there have been some heavy delays on this story. I can't help it. Anyway, we're going into the Atomo Army base where CY and VY have entered. What will happen? Will they succeed in their plans, or will the Atomo Army exploit their plan? Who knows! You must read to find out.

To start off, let's see what CY is doing. CY is using camoflauge to enter himself into the planning room of the Atomo Army. As guards go by, they don't recognize CY due to his superior camoflauge skills. He slowly makes his way in. When he gets to the door leading into the planning room, it is locked down. He waits close by, waiting for a way to get in. Meanwhile, VY enters and begins his mission: attract all the soldiers to him. One guard sees him and calls for backup. VY isn't surprised because his confidence ensures that he will win (don't forget the fact of a flaming hot body). When everyone arrives, VY tucks into a ball and rolls towards the guards, gulfing them in flames. When he uncurls, fire flies everywhere. Meanwhile again, CY sees his moment. One of the yoshies exit the giant door. CY slips in just in time. Silently, he creeps closer to see and hear what's going on. When he's close enough, he doesn't believe who he sees. A yoshi with missile launchers... MY! CY listens in on what his speech is about.

MY: Atomo Army soldiers! I call you here today to tell you that today, we will unite and destroy ABY! I've found out that he has no weakness, so this challenge will be very difficult. However, I've found out a way to get rid of him.

MY shows a large blueprint of a machine.

MY: This is called the "Atomic Disaster Yoshi". It's a heat-resistant yoshi-shaped machine with a beam that shoots frozen nitrogen. Also, there is another cannon that shoots electrical pulses to paralyze any kind of yoshi. ABY doesn't stand a chance against this. Anyone else tries to mess with it, then they will pay.

CY sees the blueprints, memorizes them, and begins to exit. MY senses a disturbance.

MY: Something isn't right in here. It feels like an intruder is in here, but I don't see one.

CY remains completely still while camoflauged. MY looks around, but sees nothing.

MY: Oh well. Thank you for coming and have a nice evening! Oh, before you go, we attack tomorrow morning!

As everyone exits, CY moves out as well without being noticed as he crawls upside down on the ceiling. Meanwhile, VY is relieved from the guards and exits the building. CY makes it out about thirty minutes later. Luckily, he sees VY not far away.

CY: Hey VY! It's me, CY!

VY: Oh hey CY. I just had the time of my life.

CY: We don't have much time. MY is the leader of the Atomo Army and he has prepared a special machine that is going straight for ABY tomorrow morning!

VY: Let's go!

Before they go, MY and Atomo Army soldiers rush out of the building. They see VY, but not CY, who has already blended into the background.

MY: So, you figured out my plan didn't you... Well, you won't live long enough to warn anyone.

VY: Oh my... I can't go against a force this big.

MY prepares to launch his freezing missiles. Right before they leave the cannon, CY hits him with his tail, causing MY to fall and fire the missiles. CY manages to back up right before the missiles explode and freeze MY in a think block of ice.

CY: Let's go VY! We need ABY's help!

They leave the area with Atomo Army soldiers chasing after them, but CY and VY are faster.

Is this over, or will Atomo Army succeed? Not even I know the outcome of this yet. The next chapter should be up not too long from this one. Remember to review. I've had this story up for like 1-3 months with only 2 reviews. My friend put one up, and she got 5 reviews in less than one day.


	8. Bad News

We are at the Atomo Beach, where ABY, AY, and SY are all travelling along the ocean's edge. I'm sure you know who they're looking for.

SY: Let me get this straight. You want me to convince TY into joining us in this battle.

ABY: That's the point. She's vital to our success if the battle takes place close to here.

AY: Who's TY?

ABY: She's Tsunami Yoshi. Her great ability is the way to control oceans and water. That includes ice.

SY: We are known as great friends. Our abilities go with each other.

AY: I see.

ABY: We just have to hope that she will join us.

As they are travelling along, CY and VY are running as quickly as possible to ABY. They stop when they get there, and they are out of breath.

CY: Beware of... the Atomo Army. They... have a big... machine ready... to attack.

VY: At least that's... what CY says.

CY: I saw the blueprints... with my own eyes.

VY: That's not... the worst.

ABY: What could be worse?

VY: Remember MY?

ABY: What about him?

VY: He leads the Atomo Army. He was just using you to learn about your abilities. Now he has created the ultimate machine. There's almost no way to stop it!

ABY is stunned, but then gets angry.

ABY: He will go down! REVENGE!

SY: Uh, ABY? He never did attack you.

ABY: Oh, well, he's still going to die.

CY: I also heard this very important final speech. They attack tomorrow morning.

ABY, AY, VY, and SY: TOMORROW MORNING?

CY: That's right.

ABY: We don't have much time! Let's get TY and then hopefully EY, and fast!

AY: I got it! We'll split up. Me, ABY, and SY will go together and look for TY while CY and VY go together and look for EY.

ABY: Great idea! Let's go!

They rush off, going by the plan.


	9. Too many things

ABY, AY, and SY are together, leading into the Atomo Desert for specific reasons.

Atomo Desert Attack countdown: 12 hours, 32 minutes

AY: Why are we here again?

ABY: It is believed that special secrets occur here. I'm not sure if you know, but me and AY are sure that there is a reason for that energy spark between us. We're going to find out what it is. SY, this is preferably a "ABY and AY" mission. Have you seen anything suspicious?

SY: Well, no. However, I did see CY and VY no too long ago heading south. I'll meet up with them. Good luck on your mission.

SY heads off. ABY and AY continue on alone.

ABY: We will find out what that energy spark is.

The chain energy appears again, and tries to bring ABY and AY together. ABY jumps away fast enough.

ABY: See what I mean? It keeps doing this when we're alone.

AY: Then we should let it do its duty.

The spark occurs again... Meanwhile, SY sees CY and VY in the distance. He runs up to them.

CY: I thought you were with ABY and AY.

SY: They needed a secret time, so I saw you and met up with you.

VY: Did you come from Atomo Desert?

SY: Yep. It's believed that secrets are exposed there.

CY: Makes sense.

We're staying with SY, CY, and VY here. Atomo Beach Attack countdown: 10 hours, 23 minutes.

VY: At morning, the Atomo Army attacks. We must hurry and find TY and EY.

SY: It'll be easy. We still have plenty of time.

VY: Gah! I hate the beach. There's too much water.

Not too far away, TY comes down and sees the three yoshies.

TY: What's with the grouping?

CY: Not too much time to talk. We have found out that ABY is not our enemy.

TY: He's not?

CY: Exactly. He's our ally.

TY: Explain.

CY: The Atomo Army is planning a full scale attack on yoshies that aren't the same and boring. ABY is also a target, as well as one of us. If we can join ABY and his new partner, AY, or Angel Yoshi, then we can fight back. We need you and EY as well to join us.

TY: I understand now. However, I have no clue where EY is, and we all look very tired.

VY: You got that right. Must... sleep...

VY falls over asleep.

CY: Who's with VY's technique?

Everyone there except VY says "Me!" They all fall over asleep.

So many questions. What's with the spark between ABY and AY? What HAPPENED to ABY and AY? Will the foursome yoshies find EY? Will I stop asking questions that can't be answered yet? This one can be answered. WHY ISN'T ANYONE REVIEWING THIS? had to let that out.


	10. Time to Attack!

We focus in on CY, VY, SY, and TY. They all wake up from their unexpected sleep.

Atomo Beach Attack countdown: 1 hour, 28 minutes

CY: It's still dark... wait, the sun is rising! We don't have much time!

VY: We must find EY.

SY: ABY and AY are more important in this situation. We all know that EY has a practical radar system in his mind.

CY: I'll agree on that. We'll try to find ABY and AY first, then EY.

TY: Ok, let's go!

The foursome go together to Atomo Desert, which is the last recording of the position of ABY and AY. They search everywhere from one end to another. Without any luck, they have found nothing within an hour's time.

At the end of Atomo Desert Attack countdown: 18 minutes

SY: We're ruined. ABY, AY, or SY have yet to be seen.

VY: We have to make a stand. The four of us shall stand against the Atomo Army. I'm sure ABY and AY will make their way there. EY will detect our trouble and join us.

TY: Makes lots of sense. Let's do so!

The foursome takes off on to what will be a suicide battle.

Atomo Army Military Base: Outside base Attack Countdown: Now

MY: This is it. It's time to control this world, just as we planned. We'll eliminate ABY and any of his friends, then the world itself!

CY, VY, SY, and TY encounter MY and his army.

CY: It's time for you to go MY. We've had enough of you and your betraying.

MY: So if it isn't CY, VY, SY, and TY. You all have no chance. With my superior army and myself,we could crush you before you could say "We surrender."

VY: Uh, we surrender. Oh what now! I'm still alive!

MY: Don't be smart with me. Attack my army!

CY, VY, SY, and TY are frightened, but the miracle comes.


	11. Grand Battle for Atomo World

Right before the easy defeat of the four yoshies, AY with ABY on the back comes down and prepares for the grand battle.

ABY: MY! You will die in this battle.

MY: Release the Atomo Disaster Yoshi!

ABY: Atomo Disaster what?

A yoshi much larger than ABY jumps out from the military base. It has a orange glowing body and extendable hooked claws. It pulls out two hookswords and prepares for battle. ABY pulls out his Atom Beam Blade.

ABY: AY, take care of everyone you can. I have this guy.

Before the grand battle (again), thunderstorm clouds rise above. A bright yellow yoshi is seen dashing across the land to join. It's ElectroYoshi!

CY: It's a miracle!

EY: Why are helping ABY here?

CY: He's here to fight against the Atomo Army. We must join together.

EY: You have...

MY fires a missile at EY and makes a direct hit.

EY: Join that white yoshi in the battle against everyone else. MY is mine.

Two specific matchups and five yoshies against a whole army... Let's go the main soldier battle first. With the army's force, they move in first just to experience a magnitude of 5 earthquake, causing little destruction but most of the soldiers fall. VY releases all of his heat in a fiery manner to burn some of the soldiers. As he reheats, AY feels an energy surge, and releases it to transform into Dark AY again. Instantly, she flaps her large wings to whip up a small dust tornado with an intense speed for its size. It begins to suck up everything and throw it every which way. Now, let's move to the ABY battle.

ABY whips a beam out of his ABB to inflict light damage upon the mechanical yoshi. ADY (Atomo Disaster Yoshi) (it saves time) moves in and easily grabs ABY in a hole of the hooksword and throws it. ABY struggles free before the impact occurs. ABY fires an atomic beam, but the beam does nothing. ABY now uses the ABB in close range in battle against a hooksword twice the size. The hooksword slices through the blade of the ABB, but it regenerates. It's a constant battle of firing beams and other things. Let's move on to the last battle.

MY: We never finished that battle.

EY: It ends here.

MY fires a volley of missiles, but EY is quick and dodges. Lightning begins to strike everywhere. EY takes the lightning energy and unleashes it to form an electrical barrier around EY, protecting him.

MY: Always have to hide behind the shield. Soldiers, Operation: Counter!

Dark AY: Operation what?

All the soldiers sit back and wait for an attack. Dark AY moves in and attempts a slash. The soldier ducks and retaliates with his spear, piercing Dark AY's reptilian body. Blood leaks out. This is when she changes back into AY.

AY: I've been mortally wounded, but still able to fight. Come on people fight with me!

VY spins at high speeds and throws lava everywhere, affecting the soldiers' battle plan. SY causes a slight shock to tumble the soldiers. CY blends with the surroundings from all sides and begins to use his sneaky fighting abilities to slash the soldiers while they're all disoriented. TY shoots ice all around and freezes the soldiers. It looks like it's over for the soldiers, but they are still living.

ABY with the ABB waits for ADY to make a move. He tries to crush ABY, but this goes to ABY's advantage. He jumps up ADY and slashes the head with his sword. The machine with the realistic features yells out from the mechanical pain just experienced. ADY grabs ABY and rockets him to the ground with a fiery throw. ABY slowly gets up, but still looks strong. His ABB glows random colors and grows in size.

EY with his shield fires an electrical beam through the shield at MY. It makes a direct hit, but doesn't stun MY. MY retaliates with a large missile. It slams into the shield, which breaks like glass. EY is dazed. MY takes advantage and fires his missiles like a machine gun. This causes severe damage to EY. When it looks like it's over, a large beam shoots MY. He falls over from the beam with an edge of a blade. ABY jumps over to EY.

ABY: EY! Snap out of it!

EY: Too much damage... You take on MY, and I'll take on that big machine.

MY gets up and jumps over to the machine.

MY: Let's make this interesting. ADY, morph with me!

MY jumps upon ADY, who is morphing into a strange creature. MY jumps into a hole and glows, making the last morph to complete the new reptilian creature. Standing thirty feet tall with spikes, glowing red eyes, flaming body, and missile cannons hidden within the scaly body, is MY with ADY. (It doesn't have a name) ABY is very surprised, but then remembers something.

ABY: AY! Come! Let's have the energy spark again.

AY: You mean...

ABY: Yes. Let's do it. It's our only hope.

AY: Ok, CY, VY, SY, TY, and EY, finish the soldiers. We're doing what we found in the desert.

ABY and AY stand together. The energy spark brings them together in a sphere of light and darkness. Then, one expects the outcome.


	12. Ania Yoshi vs Reptile

The sphere of unstable energy breaks. Out comes not ABY or AY, but another yoshi. It gray with wings, long tail, long claws, and stands five feet tall. It's the ultimate Ania Yoshi. MY's reptilian creature isn't amazed.

Ania Yoshi: With the combined powers of ABY and AY, you will go down!

The big reptile roars and brings its arm down to crush Ania Yoshi, but misses. It then crushes Ania Yoshi with another one of his arms. AnY (to make it easier, Ania Yoshi) easily breaks free in a flash of light, then fires a beam of darkness at MY's dimented creature. It's stunned, and AnY flies up, charging a beam of undefined results. When Reptile (MY's reptile is named, well, Reptile) exposes four missile launchers, AnY fires the beam of atomic energy and AY's electrical beam together. This barely stuns Reptile, but it's better than anything.

Meanwhile, EY has joined his own yoshi friends in the battle against the soldiers. Anyway, here's the mistake. SY attempted a quake that would probably end it, but it backfired when the soldiers jumped. The five yoshies fell, putting them in a bad spot as the soldiers moved in. What will happen?

AnY: Stay tough EY and everyone else. Use your special weapons.

EY: I don't have a... wait what's this? A whip with three clamps for grabbing? Where did this come from.

(Yoshi-Kirby (me) comes in)

Yoshi-Kirby: I just designed them. I threw them in just now.

AnY: Now fight for your life!

Reptile lunges at AnY, trying to do a finishing crunch, but comes up short and falls. AnY waits patiently, knowing that he can't do much to Reptile. When Reptile gets up, he fires a missile. AnY flies at a high speed with the missile right behind. AnY flies right around Reptile's body and missile makes impact upon Reptile, inflicting damage.

EY, with his new special whip, lashes it out at one of the soldiers, and instantly pulls it back. The clamps grab on to the soldier, who struggles helplessly. When the whip is behind EY, he instantly lashes it back forward, throwing the soldier.

SY: Check this weapon out! It's a big, heavy sword. A swing with this could decapitate someone.

CY: A blade that can change its own color like me. Quite nifty!

VY: I have a flaming spiked mace.

TY: Dual swords that can freeze? Sweetness!

SY is very eager to slice someone's head off, so he flies up, flips, then comes crashes down, cutting someone in half, as well as leaving a shockwave, throwing everyone down. CY makes his sword invisible, as well as him, and sneaks in on a lone soldier. One quick slice at the neck, then it's like Old Faithful geyser, instead of water, it's blood squirting out. VY, with his mace, swings and delivers an almost fatal blow to another soldier. TY goes one-on-one with a lone soldier. It's spear vs. dual swords. TY hits the spear with both swords, which causes it to freeze and break with another double blow. The soldier, now worthless, is instantly killed when TY sticks the sword into the belly, and freezes the inside.

AnY is having serious trouble with Reptile, who isn't using many missiles. As AnY dodges, more energy is storing up within Reptile.

AnY: Time to play rough.

AnY pulls out a long sword. It's an extended version of the ABB. Instead of a beam in the shape of a cut, it's a large beam that hits a clear diamond-shaped uh, shape in Reptile's chest, and it shatters. Reptile is berserk, then falls over in death, with MY as well, dead.

All is over... well, that's what was thought. Atomo World begins to shake when AnY, with his senses and abilities, that there is something about to explode... a bomb, in the core of Atomo World, and it's about to blow. AnY immediately takes action.


	13. End of the World

Yes, this is the final chapter of Atomo World Disaster 2. However, upon request, I will make another story with the series.

Ania Yoshi senses the bomb is about to explode. The big question is how to get down to it. There's only one way, and that's through the ground, so AnY begins to spin and his giant claws extended, and through the ground he goes. The whole world begins to shake due to the bomb and AnY's vibrations. The bomb begins to expand, causing more vibrations as the countdown keeps falling. AnY is going as fast as possible into the rough ground and going so fast, his claws begin to slightly shrink from friction. However, when he makes it, he sees that the bomb is actually an expanding ball of energy, increasing in size. He can't do much but he hits the core of it, causing a massive explosion. White energy flies out of the hole AnY dug, and everyone is alerted. The world, so far, remains intact, but is shaking violently. Seeing the big blast of energy, CY, VY, SY, TY, and EY rush to the hole after the last of the Atomo Army is taken down.

SY: There's no way he could survive. It's just not possible.

EY: I know ABY. In that super form, he could withstand it. I mean, lightning didn't do much to him, but it practically killed that traitoring Missile Yoshi.

TY: I hope he's alright.

All of a sudden, the world shakes more violent than ever for a few seconds. Nothing comes out from the hole, and all of the earthquakes stop.

TY: with a tear in the eye He didn't make it.

SY: comforts TY It's alright sister, he did the right thing for all of us. I probably wouldn't even take that kind of risk.

EY: I don't believe it. It just defies all beliefs.

Just then, something is heard. It's coming from the hole. It can't be. It's Ania Yoshi flying straight up out of the hole looking fine. After they're in the air, AnY begins to split apart into ABY and AY again as ABY rights atop.

ABY: Don't worry, we're fine now. The blast was just too powerful. We blanked out for a couple of moments. Hold up, and we'll come down there.

AY descends to the ground with the others. Everyone is happy to see them.

TY: Oh my, I can't believe my eyes.

AY is nervous and faces ABY.

AY: ABY, there is something I must tell and have kept from you ever since I came.

ABY: What's that?

AY: Well, you're... you're my brother.

ABY: What?

AY: You were banished from where we lived for your destructive power. I left in search for you. I decided to wait and tell you afterwards.

ABY: I can't believe it. You're my sis...sister? That means I was believed to be...

AY: Yes, I know.

Both stare at each other, and out of nowhere, give each other a big hug as a sign that they have been reunited.

ABY: However, I must get revenge on our world.

AY: I know... Now I wish to conquer it, take over the king, and all that, and possibly meet our parents.

EY: If you wish to do that, we could possibly join you.

ABY: Well, shall we do it?

The choice is yours. If you wish for me to make the third series, just give the story a review. My computer has been gone for a while, preventing me from updating these stories. Hope you enjoyed the story, and review when you can.


End file.
